Consumed by Flames
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk x Uhura - Uhura finds new and unexpected love at the Academy, a love full of fire and passion that engulfs her in flames. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thanks


_**Title:**__ Consumed by Fire  
__**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez  
__**Fandom:**__ Star Trek Reboot  
__**Pairing:**__ Kirk/Uhura  
__**Rating:**__ M  
__**Words:**__ 1,231  
__**Warning:**__ Rated for sexual content.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Star Trek or its characters._

_**Summary:**__ Uhura finds new and unexpected love at the Academy, a love full of fire and passion that engulfs her in flames._

* * *

He started out just being an annoying farm boy from Iowa. He was a pretty boy and had a reputation of being a ladies' man. She didn't think he could ever be serious about anything or anyone. Jim Kirk was arrogant and lazy. Uhura didn't realize how wrong about him she was.

Her roommate Gaila had hooked them up actually. It started out as a few dates just to get Gaila to shut up but Uhura found that she enjoyed Jim Kirk's company. He was smart, too damned smart sometimes. She was impressed that he was on the Command track and doing well with his studies. She had taken him for a slacker before but it turned out that he took Starfleet Academy very serious. The more she was with him, the more she learned and the more irresistible he had become. She loved his blue eyes and the way they would crinkle at the sides when he smiled or laughed. Jim was actually really sweet. He held doors for her, gave her his jacket and did things like flowers for no reason.

Uhura had worried about other women but noticed that when Jim was with her, he didn't give them a glance. Uhura was surprised at how long the relationship had lasted. It beat crushing on certain Instructors that she knew she couldn't have, pointy-eared instructors that probably weren't interested anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Jim asked as he looked up at her. He paused massaging her feet and waited for her to answer.

"About my classes. I'm just wondering how I did on my thesis." She answered.

Jim smiled and got up from his knees. He joined Uhura on his dorm room bed and sat next to her.

"You are the top student in pretty much all of your classes. You did fine. You don't need to worry, Nyota." Jim said soothingly and rubbed her shoulders.

He knew her first name. It had taken him a while to learn it but he gained it with trust. Uhura looked up and smiled. She held out her arms and Jim pulled her close.

"You're right." She said and smiled.

"Of course I am." Jim said and smirked.

Uhura pushed out playfully at that remark and soon found her arms caught and then on her back on Jim's bed. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and looked up into his eyes. Jim wasn't smiling. He was looking at her with a different expression on his face, an expression full of longing and lust. She knew Jim desired her and that he was holding back due to her desire of taking things slow. Uhura had to be sure he wasn't just using her to get into her pants. She had to be sure he was trustworthy and loyal. She had to be sure he was who she wanted and tonight, she was sure. She was sure of everything.

"Come here." She whispered, pulling him down by her hand on the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked while showing restraint.

Uhura slid her hand down his head to his neck, then to his shoulders and finally down and around to his chest. Jim inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Feeling her hands go up and down his chest and back even through his cotton shirt was enough to make him shiver. Jim opened his eyes and watched her face as she parted her legs so that she could reach in between them and unbutton his pants. He leaned into her touch when she reached inside of his underwear.

"Nyota?" He whispered. He was still showing restraint.

"I want you Jim, I want you." She replied looking up at him.

With swift movements, Jim took her hand and pinned it on the bed above her head. He came down with a force, crushing his lips to hers and devouring her in a kiss. His hands roamed her body, down her sides, down her legs and back up again, cupping her ass as he pressed his erection against her. Uhura held onto his back and shoulders as she tried to stay above the tidal wave known as Jim Kirk.

Every kiss, lick and bite upon her neck was like fire and she wanted to be engulfed in the flames. Uhura was dizzy with need. She was thankful for having a change of clothes at Jim's dorm and was thankful for changing out of her school uniform to a pair of shorts and a tank top when she stopped by after classes let out. They were removed with little effort from Jim and tossed to the floor. Uhura sat up and lifted Jim's shirt over his head. She touched his bare chest immediately, loving the feel of the firm muscle under her finger tips. Jim pushed her back onto the bed and consumed her lips in another passionate kiss.

She felt his hand reach in between her legs and touch her there. Uhura closed her eyes and dipped her had back as she felt his fingers work her clit and dip inside of her.

"You're so wet." He whispered.

He removed his fingers and she felt something much heavier, much thicker press against her opening. Uhura opened her eyes and looked at him. She wanted to see every look he made when he slid inside of her. Jim's lips were parted and his eyes looked at her with intensity as he slowly slid his thick cock deep inside of her. His eyes locked upon her lips when she licked them and moaned. Every time Uhura thought he was fully inside, he kept sliding. She idly wondered how many inches he really was.

Jim started out slow with deep full length thrusts into her tight heat. His thrusts became deeper and powerful as he went on, rocking her body up the bed and against the wall. Jim pulled her down and held her to him, fucking her vigorously with his cock. The bed rocked, their bodies slapped and their moans filled the room. Jim's nails dug into her thighs wrapped around his hips. Her lips were red and swollen and he couldn't help but keep kissing them. He was lost in her, so hopelessly lost and in love. He'd do anything for her. He'd fight for her. She made him think about things he never thought he'd think about like settling down.

He was so close to his own release but he never came first, not before the lady. He wanted to make sure she got hers and was satisfied.

"Don't stop Jim! Don't stop! I'm so close. I'm so close." She cried out. "I'm going to cum!"

Her back arched, her head tilted back and her mouth opened in ecstasy and Jim watched it all. The pull of her body was so overwhelming and soon he found himself climaxing along with her releasing into her body. His heart pounded. His body was slick with both of their sweat. Uhura smiled up at him. She looked so satisfied, so serene.

"I love you." Jim whispered.

"I love you too." Uhura replied. She meant it. She loved him. There was so much to Jim Kirk that she had never known before and she would have never known had she not given him a chance.

"I love you too." She repeated and kissed him.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thanks


End file.
